Were doing this, AGAIN!
by lordoffeels
Summary: Makoto Naegi and his friends have beaten Junk(o) Enoshima, the mastermind, and our about to leave, but right as the door opens, Makoto passes out. He wakes up only to see he has to redo the entire thing again, after Byakuya tells him that only He and him remember. What will happen with dealing with Mukuro Ikusaba, the new mastermind, and keeping his friends all alive?
Naegi Makoto was one of hope. He had always been from the beginning. Since when he first woke up in that god forsaken classroom, till when they found out Junko Enoshima was the mastermind. Right now the remaining survivors were standing in front of the door that led to the outside world.

"Yeah, I'll open up a donut shop!" Hina says, Hiro thinking she was crazy for that. Togami and Kirigiri waiting for Naegi of course to hit the button.

"Ok guys, lets start our new lives of hope!" When Naegi hit that big red button, he instantly knew it was a mistake, because after the door opened and they were walking out, he only saw darkness.

My eyes flutter open a bit, looking around my surroundings. I was expecting to see the outside world, we had defeated the mastermind, but it was far from what I wanted to see.

The walls of where I were were yellowish, the chairs were all in order, and the windows… Covered in metal and bolts? Wait… WHAT?!

My head slams up, looking around the room. I was in the same classroom as I was the day I woke up in Hopes Peak. It was all familiar. I knew something wasn't right. Kirigiri and the others wouldn't have taken me back here, they would've taken me to a hospital… Ok whats going on?

On the desk I was sitting in, there was a nice folded brochure, not like the one (which had been removed in chapter 02 of the original story.) I saw before.

I picked it up and looked inside. The writing was all in cursive, way nicer looking than the one I had before.

 _"_ _Dear, Makoto Naegi. Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy as the 'Ultimate Lucky student'! You will have an amazing life here, so please report to the main entrance as soon as you wake up! It is in the front of the school. Don't go anywhere else!~ Headmaster"_

Wait… This is kind of like the letter I had gotten when I first woke up… Just nicer. Well, maybe I should just head to the entrance hall, just to see if Hagakure is playing a prank on me. That's it, right?

As soon as I crank the creaky door open, I know something's wrong. This hallway it way to clean. Over the time all of us had stayed here, the floor had gotten much to worn out, but now… It was spotless purple. This… Is all a prank right?

I start walking down the hallway towards the main entrance.

'Please be fake, please be fake please be-' I had been chanting this in my head, but as soon as I opened the main entrance doors and saw the big iron door, I knew it wasn't fake.

Everyone looked right at me, releasing a sigh. Everyone was alive.

Chihiro, Sayaka, Leon, Togami, Kirigiri, Mondo, Celeste, Yamada, Taka, Sakura, Asahina, Hiro, Toko, and Mukuro… WAIT MUKURO?!

Before I go on I'm addressing the soldier. She wasn't wearing the fake wig of Junko's, and was in her actual own outfit. What the hell is going on?

"Great, that makes fifteen of us then." Hiro says, giving a thumbs up. That was exactly what he said before wasn't it? Yeah, it was.

"Well now, how about we give short introductions, in a circle? We do want to know what to call each other." Taka says, pointing at all of us. Everyone nods, now even though I gave the small nod, I didn't need to know them though.

"I'm Aoi Asahina, but you can all call me Hina!" Hina went first, then Celeste. "Celestia Ludenberg, but please call me Celeste." Hiro went next, saying to call him Hiro. Taka went then, with Taka as what to call him.

"Sakura Oogami." "Togami Byakuya." "T-Toko Fukawa… Not that you will remember my name anyway…" "C-Chihiro Fujisaki." I noticed Chihiro was wearing a female outfit, so he must be going as female terms right now?

"Mondo Oowada, nice to fukin' meet ya." "WATCH YOU MOUTH!" "FUCKING MAKE ME!" Taka and Mondo start yelling at each other, till everyone tells them to shut up.

"Leon Kuwata!" "...Kyouko Kirigiri…" "Yamada Hifumi." "Mukuro Ikusaba."

Everyone then looked at me. They seriously didn't know me? No this can't be true…

"Makoto Naegi. It's nice to meet you all." I say. Hina smiles at me, so does Hiro. The others either didn't respond or just nodded.

"Anyway, why are the doors all locked up?" Yamada asks, turning to look at the door. Hina then turns and shrugs. "Maybe it's for decoration and orientation!" Hiro says, Hiro seemed the same.

"I don't think they would put metal on a door for orientation." Mukuro says. Her movements were robotic like, almost programmed.

The monitor then flickers on, everyone was surprised, except me. I had been expecting it to go off soon.

"Hello students! Please report to the gym as of this time for your orientation… Upupup." As soon as it was on, it was off again, leaving the 'upupup' to echo a bit. I could feel my hands get sweaty, my heart started to beat faster.

"Well let us all head to the gym! We do not want to be late on our first day!" Taka yells, even he hadn't seemed so up to going to the gym before… Something's up with everyone.

Everyone slowly starts making their way towards the gym. Maizono quickly pulls on my arm though, I look behind and see her smiling.

"Hey Makoto… Didn't you go to some Blackjack Middle School?" (Yes I know this is wrong, this is for not looking up details.

"U-Uh… Yeah I did." I knew I shouldn't get too close to Maizono if I had to go through this all again, it would maybe stop a lot of people from dying. Though I would have to convince everyone not to go see the video… Or believe it at least.

"Anyway we should head to the gym. We don't wanna anger anyone…" I knew Junko could get impatient so I wasn't risking it.

"O-ok!" Maizono let's go and starts walking next to Leon, who seemed happy about it. He must really like Maizono… Oh no. This could be… Good? Maizono kind of looked happy.

I end up walking next to Togami, who ignores me the entire way there. Though that's normal for Togami. Only thing that bothered me about him walking next to me was that he was a bit too close for comfort. But it was good enough to not walk alone this time.

As soon as everyone is in the gym, chatter starts up again. Everyone tries to make their voice over each other. Everyone starts pretty much yelling.

"Do you guys think they will take the metal plates down?" Leon asks, he now had his arm around Maizonos shoulders. Did they like each other? Irony, literally.

"Of course dude! I can see it in the future!" Fukawa glares at the crystal ball Hiro pulls out of his pocket. "D-does that e-even work…?" Hiro grins. "Of course! I'm right thirty percent of the time!" Everyone groans, now ignoring Hiro. Poor Hiro… He's just an idiot.

Waiting for Monokuma to scream into a speaker was really annoying. I knew it was going to come, but I didn't know when. There were many details off about this… I'll list them for good health.

When I arrived everyone sat in a circle to introduce themselves, as well as that Ishimaru said that we should do it.

The handwriting in the brochure had been really nice, which it wasn't in the first route.

Maizono and Leon seemed to be in a relationship of sorts.

It said to take your time in the brochure, which made it seem like it knew I would take a while to wake.

Togami is really close to me and that's uncomfortable. I can't tell if him ignoring me, calling me a peasant, or this is better. Probably the first two.

Then the bear pops out of the stadium on stage without warning. Everyone screams, including myself. "A STUFFED BEAR CAME OUT OF thE FLOOR!" Yamada yells.

"EXCUSE YOU! I'm not a build-a-bear workshop reject excuse you!" Monokuma yells angrily. He said something else before, but then again it's Junko… I think? The way the bear came into how everyone is acting… No. Please not again.

"Ahem. Anyway, I'm the headmaster! Monokuma!" The bear pats his heart. "Please stand at attention and bow." Again, like last time, Ishimaru was the only one to bow. "Good morning sir!" He yells at attention. "You don't have to do that you know, Taka…" Asahina tells him gently.

"Sigh, that will have to do I guess…" Monokuma looks all sad for a moment. After a brief pause he's back at it again with his two toned ass being all peppy. That little shit.

"Anyway you have all been selected since you are all the hopes for this world… So we must keep your hope all stored away from the outside world…" Monokuma keeps trailing off, like he is remembering something. Junko was acting strange… No, I didn't want to face the truth of it, that's it.

I knew what was happening all too well. It shouldn't be happening, because you know, science doesn't work like that and stuff. Science apparently doesn't work here. I didn't want to believe any of my other friends could be another mastermind. No way, not even Togami could be that cruel.

"As you saw in your brochures, I wrote that you would have an amazing life right? Well I totally mean you guys are going to live in this forever." Everyone looks shocked. Well at least he said it without chase, that was nice. Oh yeah, I also pretend to really care, I'm kind of used to this by now. Its really hard to care.

When I look over at Togami, I see a slight smirk across his face… Damn he really is a sadist. I swear he wasn't this demonic looking though. His face reads, 'I want to kill someone… Or kidnap. Both sound great.' Yeah he had that sadistic face. Remind me to stay away from his room.

"But we can't live here forever!" Sayaka yells at Monokuma. Why can't everyone be cool with it and we don't have to die? Welp now this is more work to try and stop murdering.

"Well tough luck! You can't leave…" Monokuma trails off for a moment. "Well there is one way you can leave." Monokuma finishes. The upupup coming after words. Oh no.

"What? Do we have to get all A's on tests? I ain't doing that shit." Leon calls out. Everyone face palms, except Hagakure, who had started to panic about tests. Saying he isn't going to be able to pass, he sees that in the future. I also see that in the future.

"No… Take your education more seriously though Kuwata!" Monokuma throws a fish at Leon, who gets hit with a wet, slimy fish. "DO IT FOR THE VINE!" Monokuma yells at him, as he holds a recording camera. Leon throws the fish at Hagakure, who falls. Everyone was either laughing or trying to be serious… Except Toko and Togami, their good at being themselves.

"Anyway, they way you can get out… Is by killing each other!" Monokuma throws the camera to the side and claps. Everyone stares in amazement at Monokuma, even I.

"W-we can't kill each other!" "This is not allowed in a school environment!" Asahina and Taka yell at Monokuma, who just shrugs.

"Well of course you can! You can drown, stab, beat, poison, bludger, rip their limbs apart, dissect them… Whatever you want!" Monokuma laughs at our faces of horror. The first time he did not mention anything about… Ripping limbs or dissenting… This is a new mastermind.

"Hang on two toned bitch!" Mondo yells, walking forward the stage. Monokuma tilts his head in confusion at Mondo. "What could be wrong young man?"  
"You think you can tell us to kill each other and just leave? What kind of joke is that?" Mondo yells at Monokuma. Mono

"He just… Left?" Hina questions. Everyone shrugs. Mondo and Leon then quickly jump onto the stage and start poking around for Monokuma… And the camera. Celeste it be a great time to take that… Oh never mind she did. She isn't giving it back to them. They look super sad now.

"So what should we do?" Sakura asks the group. I decide I can at least try and help.

"Maybe we should explore the groups in pairs and groups. That way we can all report back to each other with information!" I suggest. Everyone starts to think about it, but then nod in agreement… Even Togami.

"Let's do six groups of two and one group of three!" Taka says, starting to organize everyone.

"How about Chihiro and I, and Mondo and Toko are the first two groups?" Taka asks after a moment. Everyone nods except for Toko and Mondo, they really don't have a choice.

"Next can be Maizono and Leon, Hifumi and Celeste, Hiro and Junko for the next three duos?" Everyone agrees to them together… Oh no, that leaves me to either be with Sakura, Asahina, Kyouko, or Togami… PLEASE BE SAKURA OR ASAHINA OR KYOUKO.

"For the last duet… Togami and…" I can feel my breath lock in my throat. I do not want to get kidnapped or killed by Togami. "Makoto!" How about Ultimate Bad Luck instead of Good luck?  
"Then the three some can be Hina, Sakura and Kyouko!" Everyone face palms at 'threesome'. Hina's face goes completely red. Sakura just coughs and ignores it… Kirigiri kept her composure.

"Anyway let us begin!" Taka yells and grabs Chihiro, pulling him/her out of the gym. Poor Chi…

"Naegi." I look over my shoulder and see Togami standing tall as ever over me. His face now reads, 'why am I here.' and he looks tired. I actually feel bad for him, except that he may kill someone this time that's a downside.

"Let's go. Were investigating together correct?" I nod and give a small yes, quickly pulling my E-handbook out of my pocket. I remember they got added to our pockets last time so I wanted to see if that was the same, it was.

"Let's go." Togami grabs my arm and starts pulling me out of the gym, not even giving me a second to start walking on my own. "T-Togami!"

As he starts dragging me, I see he is heading towards, 'despair hotel', which is where we would be dorming. Why was Togami dragging me towards…

What I see he stopped in front of is insane. It's the bath house. It's open. It was not open the first time we went through this. How did Togami know to go here though?

"Lets check it out." Togami drags me into the bath house, then throwing me onto the bench. I land on my back, trying to stop the aching in it. Then after a moment of pain, sit up.

"Do you remember?" Togami snaps me out of my pain. I can feel my heart start pounding much faster. Much faster than before. The sweat drenching off the side of my face. Remember… Did Togami…?

"Remember… What?" Togami tches and grabs a towel from the one of the racks, hitting me on the head with it. It was wrapped up like a newspaper, so it hurt a lot. I clutch my head and rub it. "Ow… what the hell was that for Togami?"

Togami smirks. "You were pissing me off, plus you were open for being hit. Now cough it up Naegi, I saw how you were looking. You avoided Maizono, you barely were shaken up at when Monokuma announced to kill each other. It's quite obvious you know about the first time." Togami had read through me like that… And he knew? This made stop clutching my head for a moment, just to stare at him.

Togami's smirk doesn't leave his face. "I'll take that as a yes." He slaps the towel against his hand, making me jump a bit at the noise. God he was just enjoying me getting scared wasn't he?  
"Anyway why are we going through Enoshima's torture again?" Togami rolls his eyes at me. He must be thinking, 'wow he is such a dumbass' because that was what his face reads.

"Are you seriously that dense?" Togami sighs loudly, pressing his index and middle fingers along the bridge of his nose, like he had a headache.

"Enoshima obviously isn't behind any of this, it's someone else… A new betrayer." I can feel something crawling up my throat, most likely bile. "No…" Togami leans against one of the lockers. "How!? Why would any of our friends do that?" Togami raises an eyebrow at me, not understanding why I was in hysterics over this. Honestly, he really didn't take Kirigiris warning seriously. 'Didn't I tell you? If you make light of other people's emotions, it will surely come back to bite you.'

"Well first off there's many things off. Didn't you list a lot of them off?" Togami really needs to not fourth wall break. "First off the handwriting in the letter was nicer, and Enoshima has terrible handwriting. Another thing is how everyone acted when we were to introduce ourselves. Everyone went in a circle instead of on our own." Togami lists the two things I noticed in the beginning.

"Not to mention everything Monokuma listed as a killing method differs from Junkos a lot. And it was much worse for killing methods." Togami pretends to cut off his arm with his finger. I gulp and hold my chest where my heart is.

"Togami stop." Togami leans down close to my face, I can feel my face grow redder as well as sweat dripping off my face. "I'll only stop if you give me something."

I quickly push Togami away and end up falling off the bench right back onto my back. "Ow…" Togami snickers. "Did you really think I would do some thing of any sorts bad to you?" Togami asks, I nod then say, "I thought you were going to…" "Oh my Naegi, what a pervert." I swear to god I will slap Togami harder then Aoi did.

"S-shut up!" Togami shrugs and walks over to the door to the baths. "Let's explore more of this stupid ass place. Not like we don't already know it though." He says walking into the bath area. I decide to follow him, just so I won't be alone with my thoughts.

But what Togami does next...


End file.
